<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>被俘虏的公主殿下——阿狸酱 by Molangsiying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294726">被俘虏的公主殿下——阿狸酱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molangsiying/pseuds/Molangsiying'>Molangsiying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends, 德莱文, 英雄联盟, 阿狸 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molangsiying/pseuds/Molangsiying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇是我一直以来很想写的一个题材<br/>可爱的小阿狸被俘虏后屈辱地被敌人调教和侵犯<br/>大家，请欣赏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>被俘虏的公主殿下——阿狸酱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚，艾欧尼亚某片丛林深处，诺克萨斯远征军的司令部室里，一个身穿厚重铠甲的男人，留着短发，浑身充满健壮的肌肉的男人正在低着头，借着昏暗的油灯，认真地研究着一张作战地图。地图上是艾欧尼亚错综复杂的山区森林，地图旁的桌面上放着两把长度夸张，带着锯齿狼牙的斧子，而在离桌子稍远一点的地方，有一张供休息的卧床。<br/>
“报告！”男人听到身后敲门的声音，有人喊道。<br/>
“进来。”他并没有回头，继续研究着地图，身后的门吱呀一声打开。<br/>
“德莱文将军，我们白天在谷地重创了艾欧尼亚反抗军主力，而且还俘虏了狐族的公主！我们的祭司把她的法术封印住了，现在她很虚弱。我们念着将军，没有动她，特地送来给您享用！”<br/>
德莱文放下手中的地图，倚着桌子转过身来。身后，一个士兵押着一个长着两只毛绒绒小狐狸耳朵和一团白色大尾巴，穿着一身红白相间艾欧尼亚巫女服的少女，她的两只手被手铐紧紧地铐住背到了背后。士兵向他鞠了一躬，而被俘的少女正用力地扭动着双手，企图摆脱士兵的控制。<br/>
“给我放老实点！”士兵一瞪眼睛，用力往后掰了一下铐住少女双手的手铐。<br/>
“啊！”少女惨叫了一声，由于疼痛，两道细眉猛地皱紧了。<br/>
“将军，您看……”士兵谄媚地向德莱文询问道。<br/>
“今天的仗打得很漂亮，你们都干得不错。至于公主，把她放在那里吧。”德莱文用手一指右侧的床。<br/>
“走！”士兵按着少女的后背，走到桌子旁。他把她举了起来，平放在床上，将铐住她的手铐举过她的头顶。<br/>
“……放开我！……哎……疼……”士兵不理会少女无助的呻吟。他从一旁的墙上取下一条细铁链，把手铐紧紧地栓在床头上，令她无法挣脱。<br/>
“部下先行告退，将军好好享用。”德莱文点了点头，士兵再次朝他鞠了个躬，然后退出了作战室，并带上了门。<br/>
床上被禁锢住的少女惊慌地左右扭动着纤细的腰肢和双手，企图摆脱束缚，但无济于事。德莱文从倚靠的桌子上蹬下来，走到床边。他绕着床缓缓地转了一圈，然后站在床边，仔细地端详着这只小狐狸少女。<br/>
少女有一双惊人的金色眼眸，小巧的鼻子，两道柳叶眉和一张樱桃色的小嘴，两侧娇嫩的脸颊上各有三道可爱的浅褐色狐纹，乌黑的长发如瀑布般垂下，再加上脑袋上顶着的两只白色的毛绒小耳朵，构成了一张精致无比的面容。虽然少女的上半身很娇小，但在红白相间的裙子下，两条修长苗条的美腿却十分地诱人，脚上穿着一双纯白色的长袜和红色吊带鞋。虽说瓦斯塔亚族的寿命很长，通常都以百年为记，可如果换算成人类的年龄，在德莱文看来，这个女孩不过十七八岁的样子，浑身却散发出一种无比高雅的气质。<br/>
“你们这群坏人怎么敢……你们把阿狸的族人怎么样了！阿狸……阿狸可是瓦斯塔亚族狐族一支的公主！”少女又惊又怕，身体因为恐惧而轻轻颤抖着，但还是壮起胆子冲着德莱文娇喝道。<br/>
“Your Majesty，”德莱文把左手背在身后，用右手在身前转了两圈后放在自己的胸前，向床上的少女深深鞠了一躬，“您的族人正被我们关押在战俘营。倘若公主殿下不好好配合我的话，我恐怕会让我的士兵们排着队，挨个地教教她们如何懂得作为俘虏的规矩。但是，只要殿下肯乖乖地听从我，我不会把她们怎么样的。我会好好地待她们，等到战争结束，根据两国条约将她们遣送回艾欧尼亚。”德莱文说完，俯下身，向床上的少女伸出手去。<br/>
“不要……别碰阿狸！”阿狸本能地往后躲闪，却无奈被束缚住，还是被德莱文的手捉住了自己的下巴。<br/>
德莱文轻轻托起少女下颌，凑近后仔细地端详着她俊俏的小脸。阿狸气鼓鼓的盯着他，俏脸微红，鼓着腮帮，让德莱文觉得她嗔怒的表情居然也是那么的可爱。然后，他猛地吻住了阿狸的樱桃小嘴。<br/>
“唔？呜呜！……唔……嗯呜……”突然被强吻，阿狸一点防备都没有。她瞪大了眼睛，左右扭动着玉颈，想躲开德莱文的攻击。然而，德莱文仿佛和她的嘴唇黏住了一样，阿狸根本无法避开。<br/>
德莱文用嘴咬了咬阿狸水嫩的嘴唇，然后撬开她咬紧的牙关，用牙齿轻咬住少女柔软的舌头，开始吮吸起来，阿狸身上独有的奶香味夹带着一缕淡淡的丁香花香瞬间侵袭了德莱文的味觉和嗅觉，令他沉醉不已。身下的少女无法躲过德莱文的吮吸，只能含糊地发出“呜呜”的声音表示抗议，九条尾巴在身下用力地扭动着。<br/>
直到两人几乎都无法呼吸过来，德莱文这才松开阿狸的小嘴。他直起身子。<br/>
“你干什么！你！……”身为瓦斯塔亚狐族公主，竟然被这个作为敌人的人类这样屈辱地强吻，阿狸又气又急，委屈地带着哭腔喊道。<br/>
“身上的奶香味真是好闻呢……”德莱文说着便紧贴着床上挣扎着的少女坐到床沿，“啧啧，不知道……这里会不会更香呢~”德莱文坏笑着，用手抚摸上了阿狸的胸部，两手的食指半伸进巫女服边缘里，感受着少女乳房的嫩滑肌肤，然后轻轻地把阿狸的上衣往下勾了勾，少女的一双白嫩的乳房上半部分就这样露了出来，雪白的肌肤就如同凝脂般顺滑柔嫩，在昏黄的灯光下显得非常诱人。<br/>
“不！不要！不要……求求你……不要这样对阿狸……”阿狸瞬间便意识到了德莱文想要侵犯她，她眼里噙着泪水，扭动挣扎着想要逃脱他的一双魔掌，却无奈身体被束缚住。<br/>
“那么，公主殿下……领教一下了！”德莱文说着，用双手扒住阿狸巫女服的上衣边缘，一口气直接拉到了阿狸的小腹。少女又白又嫩的双乳上下晃动了几下，然后自然地下垂着，乳型呈水滴状，加上峰顶上两只粉色的小葡萄，显得那么的可爱。<br/>
“别……呜……”阿狸知道自己已经没有办法阻止德莱文对她的侵犯。她闭上美目，轻轻地啜泣起来，屈辱的泪水从她的眼角溢了出来，顺着她俊俏的侧颜缓缓趟下。<br/>
“原来公主有双这么可爱的小白兔呢~嘶……”德莱文戏谑地说着，他俯下头，把脸埋在阿狸的酥胸间，深吸着少女无比美妙的体香。然后他伸出舌头，从阿狸雪白的右乳下侧开始往上舔舐着，少女身上的体香便顺着味蕾侵袭上来。“呜……”阿狸别过头去小声地啜泣着，只能无助地忍受着敌人对她的凌辱。直到德莱文的舌尖碰到了山峰上那颗诱人的小宝珠，阿狸的身体猛地弹了一下。<br/>
“哟~看来我们的公主殿下很是敏感呢~那……”德莱文稍作了一下停顿，然后用舌头慢慢地品尝舔舐着那颗从未经触碰的小东西。<br/>
“嗯……！”作为一个从未经人事的少女，且狐族生来敏感，胸部传来一波波前所未有的快感几乎使她无法思考，但阿狸还是别着头紧紧地抿住小嘴，尽量不让自己娇声叫出来。尽管如此，她娇小的身体还是无法控制地随着德莱文对她乳头的挑逗而有节律地上下弹跳着，一头秀发跟着身体上下甩动着。<br/>
“不愧是狐族公主呢……居然可以这么坚强，不错，但是……如果这样呢？”德莱文张开嘴，直接含住了阿狸玉乳上的这颗粉色小葡萄。他用牙齿夹住了它，突然用舌尖疯狂地来回挑逗、攻击它，同时他的左手攀上了少女的左乳，中指和拇指捏住了阿狸的左乳头，用食指快速地拨弄着手中的小东西。<br/>
“呀呀呀呀——！”阿狸再也坚强也抵挡不住舌尖处丰富味蕾摩擦乳头带来的致命快感，瞬间娇叫起来，声线酥得德莱文下体一震。他感到牙齿间的那个小葡萄明显地变得坚挺起来，德莱文它松开来，换用舌尖抵住它后，使出吃奶的力气（真的是吃奶的力气）对它猛吸起来。“——不可以！嗯啊啊——！”阿狸身为狐族的公主殿下，从未想过会拘束在床上被一个男人按住吸她可爱的双乳，可是她只能无助地在床上来回地扭动着她那娇小的身躯，却根本没法摆脱德莱文对她雪白玉乳的蹂躏。德莱文用力地吮吸着，不出一会，伴随着一声“哎！”的甜美娇叫，少女的胴体向上一挺，一股香甜的液体便从阿狸的小乳头中迸发激射出来，接着在他的舌头上四散开，顿时，浓郁的奶香味混合着少女的芳香，争相地绽放在他每一个味蕾上。<br/>
德莱文终于放开了阿狸那两颗被玩弄得粉红硬挺的乳头，他抬起头，当着阿狸的面把那些乳液咽了下去。“殿下年纪不大，奶量却不错嘛，而且……奶的味道超好呢~” 他一边调戏着对阿狸说着，一边满足地咂着嘴，回味着少女的芳香。<br/>
“不……不是的……那种事情……怎么可以说出来……”阿狸带着些许哭腔小声说道。<br/>
德莱文直起身子板，好能欣赏这幅让人血脉喷张的绝世美景：红色的床铺上，顶着两只狐狸耳朵的可爱少女，满脸绯红，香汗淋漓，眼含泪花，大口地喘着气，脸颊两侧的秀发早已散开来，由于混着香汗而有些凌乱，表情十分委屈地看着他，一副被狠狠欺负过的模样，显得那么楚楚可怜。而少女的身上正衣冠不整，两只手高举过头顶被手铐固定在床头，露出迷人的香肩和白皙的腋下，和一双被玩弄得挺立起来的雪白玉乳，上面点缀着几滴白色的乳液。她的两条穿着长筒白袜修长的腿正叠在一起，由于恐惧正下意识地轻轻摩擦着，铺在少女身下的九条尾巴正随着她每一次呼吸微微摆动并颤抖着……<br/>
德莱文伸出手，打算对阿狸进行下一步行动。“不！嗯……”阿狸在床上尽力地扭摆着身躯企图躲避，而德莱文只用了一只手便控制住她纤细的腰肢。他缓缓脱去了阿狸的巫女服，裙子，仔细地解开缠在她小腿上的红色吊带，接着脱去了她脚上的鞋子，将这些都放在了地上。此时，床上抽泣着的少女的娇小上半身完全裸露着，而下半身也只剩两只长筒白袜，和一条可爱的白色三角小内内，用两条细绳绕到身后臀部的尾巴处系住，隐约能看见两腿中间的位置那个可爱的小凹陷。阿狸的一双玉足正紧绷着，足尖处十个小巧玲珑的脚趾若隐若现，甚是可人，配上两只纯白的长袜，让她的腿型看起来更加的迷人。<br/>
德莱文温柔地抚摸着少女腿上的白袜，感受着它们的细滑，接着摸到她的及膝白袜膝盖处的袜口处,用手掌开始往下一点点褪掉她的白袜。“不……不要啊……”阿狸已经没有了挣扎的力气，任由他褪去自己的长袜。德莱文将两只长袜褪成两个白色棉圈，从阿狸的双脚上拽开，放在了一旁，然后回过头，欣赏着少女的下体。<br/>
阿狸的腿白皙又修长，加上秀气的脚踝，腿型的曲线无论从哪个角度看去都足以令人陶醉。德莱文的手指轻划过她的脚踝，触碰到了她那双软似无骨的纤纤玉足，阿狸的身体突然仿佛触电一样又弹了一下。<br/>
“公主的这双玉足……简直宛如天仙下凡一般呢~不过……居然也这么敏感吗？”阿狸的小脚白白净净的，散发着淡淡的清香，足尖微微翘起，十根玲珑的脚趾有如玉葱根一般，整齐地排列着，脚心的嫩肉仿佛轻轻一捏就能出水一样。德莱文把这双洁白无暇的圣物捧起来，从少女修长的腿开始用嘴唇亲吻触碰着，然后划过柔嫩的足面，享受着这天神赐予的尤物，一直吻到了阿狸的足尖。<br/>
“……你……你这个变态！……禽兽！”阿狸羞愤地向德莱文娇声喝道，“不原谅你……绝对……不会原谅……”<br/>
“嗯~？”德莱文停止了对阿狸一双玉足的亵玩，把它们放回了床上。“公主殿下看起来并不是很乖，既然如此，只好……惩罚一下了~”他说着便抓住阿狸的胯部，将她的整个身体翻了一下，让她侧躺在床上，背朝着自己，然后把阿狸的臀部放在了自己的大腿上，接着双手一下子捉住了阿狸的白色小内内。<br/>
“不……不要啊！求求你！”让一个作为敌人的男人看到自己的后庭和私处，这是公主无论如何也无法接受的。阿狸扭过头越过肩膀回望着，无助地摇着脑袋，俊俏的小脸上，两行清泪从她那双金色眼眸里流了出来，滑过带有狐纹的脸颊，滴落在床铺上。阿狸裸露的双腿紧紧地夹在一起，并且用九条大尾巴遮掩住自己的臀部，试图保护她作为一个少女最后的隐私，可是根本于事无补。德莱文用左手臂把阿狸的毛绒尾巴隔开，有力的双手轻松地分开了少女夹紧的长腿，接着一口气把三角内裤摘了下来，让它以让人喷鼻血的姿势悬挂在阿狸的右腿上。<br/>
“不——！”阿狸可怜地哭喊着，屈辱的泪水止不住地从她的脸上滑落，沾湿了床铺。少女圆润又雪白的可爱小翘臀就这样完全地暴露在德莱文面前。<br/>
德莱文的一手在阿狸白嫩的小屁股上上用力地掐捏、蹂躏着，另一只手用中指和食指并在一起，从阿狸的尾巴根处用指尖沿着她的臀沟向下划动着，随后便碰到了下面那个小小的柔软孔洞。<br/>
“……啊呀！那里！怎么可以！……”后庭突然被触摸，少女惊恐地下意识扭动了一下屁股躲闪。<br/>
“公主殿下有这么可爱的小屁股，一定要好好地惩罚一下呢~殿下想不想再多一条尾巴呢？嘿嘿嘿……”德莱文淫笑着，把手伸进自己的怀里，从中掏出了一条……毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴，其尾部通过短金属杆连接着一个草莓形状——头部尖锐、尾部略粗——的金属塞——准确来说，那是一条肛塞尾巴。<br/>
“你要对阿狸做什么！……不……求求你……不要这样……不要……”阿狸大概已经猜到德莱文要对她进行什么样的惩罚，她疯狂地在德莱文的大腿上挪动着小巧的臀部想逃脱，可是德莱文的一双大手把她的小屁股死死地按住，让少女最后一丝希望破灭了。<br/>
德莱文用左手的中指和食指按住少女后庭的两边将她的小小后庭剥开来，右手捏住金属塞粗大的一端，用尖端抵住阿狸的后庭。<br/>
“不……放过阿狸吧……求求你……”阿狸绝望地哀求着，可德莱文根本无动于衷。他右手稍稍一用力，金属塞的尖端慢慢地旋转着，顶开少女后庭的嫩肉，挤了进去。<br/>
“哎啊啊……疼……真的……好疼啊……快……住手啊！啊啊啊……”坚硬且冰冷的金属塞尖端犹如毒蛇一样，硬撑开她娇嫩的窄窄后庭钻入她身体，所带来撕裂般的剧烈痛楚让阿狸下意识猛地收紧。然而德莱文并没有停手的意思，他用另一只手不断地揉弄、拍打着阿狸的小屁股，用手指按揉着肛门的周围，使得她的后庭放松下来。随着少女一阵阵足以令人心碎的惨叫，金属塞在德莱文的扭动推压下一点点地挤进她的小小后庭。直到金属塞粗大的尾端没入进去，德莱文这才松开手，让阿狸得到片刻喘息。除了少女尾椎上长出的九条尾巴，从少女后庭冒出的一条大尾巴也加入了它们，随着少女的九条尾巴左右摇摆着。<br/>
“这样就……已……已经可以了吧……”阿狸侧躺在德莱文的大腿上，身体大幅度地起伏着，喘着香气，俏脸绯红，回头用那双泛着泪花的金色眼眸祈求地看着德莱文，可爱的表情甚至让德莱文精神恍惚了一下。<br/>
“我的小公主殿下……这种程度可不行呢，完全不够呢……”德莱文坏笑地再次捏住阿狸的新尾巴和后庭的连接处。<br/>
“放过阿狸吧……求求你……不要再……”还没等阿狸可怜的哀求声落地，德莱文手一用力，瞬间把塞入少女肛门的金属塞直接拔了出来。<br/>
“哎啊啊啊啊啊——！”剧烈的痛楚让阿狸仰起头尖叫起来。德莱文趁势用金属塞再次塞进去，接着拔出来，快速地反复着用金属塞在阿狸的后庭做着活塞运动。<br/>
“呀啊啊……不……不要……呃啊……哦……哎……”金属塞一次又一次快速地进出着阿狸的后庭，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的淫靡声音，渐渐地，从后庭传来的撕裂般的疼痛感逐渐变成了一阵阵直冲脑仁的致命快感，阿狸的声线也从惨叫声变成了一声声甜美的娇喘，娇小性感的裸体在德莱文的腿上不停扭动着，两腿之间开始有液体顺着她修长的腿内侧潺潺地留下来。德莱文见状，原始的兽欲直冲脑门，他感觉自己的下体简直快要爆炸了，只想尽快能够侵犯这可爱的少女，这天赐的尤物。<br/>
最后，在德莱文让金属塞一阵疯狂地加速抽插后，“啊啊……不行~阿狸要去了啊啊啊啊——！”阿狸不过只是一个从未经人事的十八岁少女，她再也承受不住后庭传来的猛烈快感，大脑一片空白，直接攀上了快感的高潮，她弓起雪白的胴体，不顾一切地放声浪叫着，两腿之间喷出了浓浓的爱液。这激烈的高潮足足持续了整整五秒钟，阿狸终于在这持续的绝顶高潮中用尽了力气，她身子一软，轻轻瘫回到德莱文的腿上，然后沉沉地昏睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>